Kissing You
by Spikes-Soul
Summary: Ariana, giles' neice, comes to sunnydale with something to say about spike and buffy Chapter Ten Is Up!!!!
1. Welcome to The Summers House

Kissing You  
By Brenna White(Spikes_Soul)  
  
Distributer:I own NOTHING! Joss is lord over all that is Buffy.   
I wonder why I like him so much?  
  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy (given), Xander/Ayna, Willow/Tara(Willow talks to  
Tara even though she is dead. I love and Miss Tara so that is why I put   
her in here), Dawn/Zack(He is based off someone in my gym class, so I give  
this person to Zack Forrest who this is), Giles/Olivia(That girl he was   
sleeping with in HUSH) Ariana/Angel(Ariana is Giles' Niece and I created  
her.)  
  
  
There is a challenge that comes with the story:  
MUST BE BUFFY/SPIKE  
  
MUST HAVE (and I know this is done to death)TRUTH OR DARE WHERE SPIKE AND   
BUFFY FIRST KISS  
  
MUST HAVE 3 OR MORE OF THESE THINGS:  
the color purple  
the movie DOGMA* or CHASEING AMY*  
the song PETS by PORNO FOR PYROS(here is how you get the lyrics go to  
http://home.arcor.de/rpobre/updates.htm click on HURT under the PETS video  
is the lyrics)*  
strawberries and chocalote*  
massage oil*  
a bubble bath for 2 with an interruption*  
SPIKE and BUFFY getting caught*  
  
  
Coz everyone knows good girls are bad girls that don't get caught  
  
  
*= used in my story  
  
After ONCE MORE, WITH FEELING  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy walks into Willow's room   
  
Willow:Here Amy. Come on Amy.  
  
  
Buffy:Hey Will. What ya doing?  
  
Willow:Chaseing Amy, what are up too.(A/N: yOU CAN CHECK. WILLOW DOESN'T TURN AMY  
BACK UNTIL SMASHED)  
  
Buffy: I want to talk to you about something.  
  
Willow: What did I do?  
  
Buffy: not you, me.  
  
Willow: ok what did you do?  
  
Buffy;I kissed Spike.  
  
willow: so.. spike's a hottie.  
  
buffy:WILLOW!  
  
willow: what?!? If this wheel rolled that way still, I'd do him.  
  
buffy:WILLOW?!?  
  
Willow: ok I am back from the twlight zone, but still you and I both know  
spike is hot, in a way anyway.HAHAHA!!!  
  
  
Buffy: well you don't have to laugh at me about it, you just said he was a hottie  
and now you are making fun of me. fat lot of good you are.   
  
Willow: No, *HOLDS UP AMY* I found Amy.  
  
Buffy:oh ok sorry. I told him to come over.  
  
willow: how?  
  
Buffy: you know how he "borrowed" my old cell? I told him to keep it in case I  
needed him, I pay the bill and he pays me back. I know I nearly fainted  
when he payed me the first Time.  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
TBC...  
  
a/n: sorry it was short, but work in progress. And dont come into this wanting a novel  
please. 


	2. Not a lil' girl NE more

Willow: Hey where is Dawn?  
  
Buffy: Not sure. I think she is with Zack. Which, By the way, I like him  
But he seems a little annoying. I geuss He and Dawn are a match made in the  
hellmouth.  
  
Willow: ha yea they are but I think that...(they both hear laughing from   
upstairs)  
  
Willow: what was that?  
  
Buffy:dunno let go check  
  
they both go to the bathroom and find Dawn and Zack in the bath tub  
together  
  
Buffy and willow:DAWN!?!?!?!  
  
Dawn: oh huh hey buffy hey will. um I didnt know you were home.  
  
  
Buffy:(says through clentched teeth) Dawn go get dressed I am calling  
Giles cuz if I punish you, Zack won't have a girlfriend and not cuz  
you broke up with him.  
  
Dawn:I am not a little girl buffy, a virgin yes, but not totally incap-  
able. and besides its just a bubble bath(blows bath bubbles out of her   
hand.  
  
  
Just then Spike comes up the stairs  
  
Spike:hey luv what going...(looks in the bathroom) WOW! OK not wanting   
see this. Dawn What the BLEEDIN' HELL do you think your doing?!?!?  
  
Dawn:Spike I am not you daughter or your sister so why do you care?  
  
Spike:cuz your my nibblet. and I know what high school guys are like.  
  
Zack: I should leave now. Right Dawn?(Zack starts to get dressed)  
  
Spike: yea(spike grabs him by the arm) Let me show you the door.  
  
(spike takes Zack downstairs)  
  
spike: see this? this is the door. See ya.(throws zack out side)  
  
(Spike goes bath up stairs and hears Dawn and Buffy yelling back and  
forth, dawn standing in a towel. Willow went back to her room.  
  
Buffy: Dawn how could you?  
  
Dawn: Buffy it was just a bath.No sex at all.  
  
Spike:Dawn I need to talk to you.  
  
Buffy: Not until I am done spike, oh and by the way thanks for seeing him  
out.  
  
Spike: Buffy, luv, You know i love the look in your eyes when you are  
pissed but I need you both to calm down and back away from each other.  
  
Dawn: I like that plan.(Blasts past buffy and into her room and locking  
the door.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: sORRY IT WAS SHORT BUT HEY SO FAR WE HAVE CHASEING AMY AND THE BUBBLE  
BATH. 


	3. Meet Ariana Giles

At the sametime in LA  
  
Airana:No Angel!! I don't want to see uncle Rupert!!  
He loves Buffy more then me.  
  
Angel: Ariana, you and I both know you have to go.  
  
Ariana: No i don't. We can stay home and watch Dogma and eat   
Strawberries and chocalote. Wouldn't that be nice?  
  
Angel:Yes Baby it would but not this week.You, me, our luggage,  
in the car now.  
  
Ariana:NO!  
  
Angel:Honey, You and I have to tell Buffy and Giles we are "dating"  
and you have to tell Buffy and Spike about that thing you saw about  
their baby.  
  
Ariana: Uncle doesn't know that when faith died I became a slayer,  
plus I am only fifteen do you think he will take to heart that I   
am younger then Buffy when you two were together. It took me awhile  
to get used to the fact that Buffy is in a part of both you and uncle's  
hearts that I can't tough, I love you, Angel.   
  
Angel: I love you Ariana. But We have to go I don't want to eather, but  
we have to.  
  
Ariana: You still aren't happy about Spike and Buffy having a baby, are  
you?  
  
Angel: My Grandchilde and my ex-grilfriend, nope, not happy but I have   
no say in the matter.  
  
Ariana: Does that mean we don't have to go?  
  
Angel: No we still have to go.  
  
Ariana: Damn.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sunnydale 3 hours later  
  
Buffy: Spike!! You didn't call Angel did you?!?!  
(yelling to Spike upstairs)  
  
Spike:No! Why!?!  
  
Buffy: Cuz he just pulled up in My driveway with someone who remindes  
me of giles!!!  
  
(Spike coming downstairs)  
Spike: you mean looks like a watcher?  
  
Buffy: I mean looks a little like giles.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
(Buffy opens the door)  
Buffy: yes?  
  
Angel: Hi Buffy. This is my girlfriend, Ariana Giles.  
  
Buffy: WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?  
  
  
sPIKE: Thank you. that what I have been trying to tell you. He is.  
  
Buffy:Spike, Please.  
  
Ariana: Nice to meet you. Angel told me about you, so did uncle Rupert.  
  
Buffy: so your giles Neice?  
  
Ariana:yea.  
  
Buffy: ok all for nap time raise your hand.   
(Buffy raises her hand and faints.) 


	4. Whoa Baby!

Willow starts coming down stairs  
  
  
Willow: hey Buffy, who....Buffy are you ok?  
  
Buffy:(still a little sleepy)fine fine I will be fine.  
  
  
Buffy looks at the English girl in front of her.Ariana is about 5'6"  
long brown hair with blond tips and red highlights. Brown eyes, is thin  
and has legs for days, and has slightly larger boobs then Buffy.Thank  
god she isn't thiner then Buffy. But buffy listens to their story any  
way.  
  
Buffy: So let me get this strait. My watchers neice is dating my ex-boyfriend  
,the only souled vampire. And my watchers neice was called after a rouge   
slayer died in a prison fight.and now she is a slayer. Plus this slayer  
was blessed enough to be part demon and have visions. and one of these  
visions has me and another master vampire having a child together.  
May I ask who the master vampire is?  
  
Angel:Spike.  
  
Spike and Buffy yell in unison  
  
Buffy:SPIKE?!?  
spike:ME?!?  
  
Ariana: yea angel said the same thing.  
  
Willow: I had a feeling...  
(under her breath)  
  
Spike: red you had a feeling and you didn't say anything?  
  
Willow: what was I going to say 'oh buffy I have this gut feeling  
that there is more to you and spike then just making out' I don't  
think so.  
  
Spike and Angel: WHAT?!?  
  
sPIKE: she knew? how?  
  
Buffy: I told her.  
  
Angel: you 2 make out?  
  
  
Buffy it was just once.but it was great, and spike if you get a big head over   
that i will beat you like a red-headed step child. No offence Willow.  
  
Willow: none taken I am not a step child.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: AGAIN SHORT BUT WHY DID ANGEL FREAK OUT WHEN HE FOUND OUT THERE WAS  
ALREADY STUFF BETWEEN BUFFY AND SPIKE? AND WHY ISN'T BUFFY THAT SAD ABOUT  
SPIKE BEING THE DADDY? 


	5. It must have been love

Spike: I have a question.  
  
Angel:you always do.  
  
Spike: and this coming from someone who's hair is more  
bulletproof then mine, but Why me? Why not him?  
Spike points to angel.  
  
Ariana: My geuss is Buffy didn't have pure love for Angel when  
they slept together. But when you and her sleep together you will  
shear a pure love that gives you a gift. Where as when she and Angel  
one or the other or both were worried about something.   
  
Buffy: Then why did he lose his soul?  
  
Ariana: Because for one moment he was happy. you can be happy and  
worried at the same time.  
  
Spike:you said pure LOVE right well, I love her but she can't stand  
me.  
  
Buffy: I never said that.  
  
Spike: but still she will at some point love me?  
  
Ariana:She already does.  
Buffy turns a bright red.  
  
Spike:What?  
  
Buffy: maybe right now isn't the best time to talk.  
  
Angel:You do don't you?  
  
Buffy:I said not now.  
Buffy turns and runs into her room.  
  
Willow: I will go talk to her.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Willow goes to buffy's room and knocks  
  
Buffy: come in  
  
Willow:are you ok?  
  
Buffy: Am I still red?  
  
Willow:no  
  
Buffy:then yea  
  
Willow:It's ok to love you know?  
  
Buffy: What will Xander and Giles say? Will they hate me?  
Buffy looks at willow with a worried look  
  
Willow:I know what you need.  
  
Willow leaves the room and goes downstairs  
  
Willow:(whisper)Spike? Come here.  
  
Spike: whats wrong?  
  
Willow: go upstairs and talk to her.  
  
Spike:ok  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Spike:Buffy?  
  
Buffy:yea?  
  
Spike:are you ok?  
  
Buffy:yea do you want to talk now?  
  
Spike:Please.  
  
Buffy: I do love you but I am scared to.  
  
Spike: you do?  
  
Buffy: yeah   
  
Spike leans in and kisses Buffy better then before.  
  
Buffy:what was that for?  
  
Spike: I love you too.  
  
Buffy:What xander and Giles think though? They don't like you.  
  
Spike: I know but they will have to deal with now won't they?  
  
Buffy: yea and if they make fun of my boyfriend I will kick their ass.  
  
Spike:Boyfriend?  
  
Buffy: yea. I like the sound of that.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Downstairs   
  
Angel:What is taking so long?  
  
Willow: they will be up there for a while.  
  
Angel: why? Oh. Well tell Buffy we went to see Giles.  
  
Willow: Ok Bye Angel, Nice Meeting you Ariana.  
  
Ariana: You too.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Outside  
  
Ariana:that wasn't so bad.  
  
Angel: for you. Now comes the worst part.  
  
In unison  
Ariana and Angel: Uncle Rupert  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Buffy's Bedroom  
  
Buffy: that was.......wow.  
  
Spike:Buffy, I love you.  
  
Buffy: I love you too. But I think we should get back down to Everyone  
before they leave.  
  
Spike: yea that poofer kills everything that I want.  
Like More time with you.  
  
Buffy: I know I want to stay here to but we need to ask when the baby  
will be here.  
  
Spike: all right. Fine Be that way.  
  
Buffy: I will.  
  
  
They go downstairs and there is a not on Willow"s Laptop.  
  
~~~Buffy and Spike,  
Hope you had fun. Angel and Ariana went to see Giles. Lucky  
for them Angel is all ready dead. I went to the Bronze with Dawn and   
Zack. Xander and Anya will meet us there. If you go to Giles', careful,  
Olivia is back in town this week. Love ya both.  
*Willow*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy: They left.  
Buffy hands Spike the note.  
  
Spike: That's sweet of Red  
  
Buffy:see I am not the only one who loves you. If Willow wasn't gay  
I would be worried.  
  
Spike: Yea, so Giles or Bronze or bed?  
  
Buffy: Bed  
  
Spike picks her up. Buffy squeals with happiness.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dawn and Willow come home about two hours later.  
  
Willow:SPIKE!! BUFFY!! WE'RE HOME!!  
  
Dawn: I am going to check upstairs.  
  
A few seconds later  
  
Dawn: OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
Willow runs upstairs  
Willow:what? what's wrong?  
  
Dawn: I am going to need theapy.  
  
Buffy: well if you would have knocked.  
  
Willow: oh you got caught.  
  
Buffy: I still think you should have knocked Dawn!  
  
Dawn:Oh shut up.  
Dawn goes to her room and locks the door.  
  
Spike: now there is a girl with an idea.  
  
Buffy:Spike.  
  
Spike:sorry.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Who What When Where Why How?

Spike:Are the poof and his girlfriend still at Giles'?  
  
Willow: yea why?  
  
Buffy: well, we need to know when the baby will be here, and if the  
baby will be human.  
  
Willow: oh yea you go. I will see if Dawn has a scar for life.  
  
Buffy: thanks  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Giles: So Sweetie you are a slayer?  
  
Ariana: Yea, and Angel is my boyfriend.  
  
Giles: have you told Buffy?  
  
Angel: yea but she and Spike were in here room most of the time.  
  
Giles:why?  
  
Just then Spike and Buffy walk in holding hands.  
  
Buffy:...so I don't know why she just doesn't dump him.  
Oh hey guys.  
  
Giles: what are you two doing holding hands?  
  
Buffy points to Angel and then Giles  
Buffy:you didn't tell him?  
  
Angel: no I thought you should. would you like me to?  
  
Spike: no watcher the slayer and me are going to have a baby.  
but we don't know when or if the baby will be human.  
  
Buffy:which is waht we came here to ask.  
  
Ariana: yes and 9 months  
  
Buffy:ok we can go now.  
trying yo pull Spike out be for Giles stops them  
  
Giles:Stop.Turn.Explain.  
  
Ariana;I had a vision and it had Spike and Buffy having a  
baby so we came here to tell them and we thought we might as while   
tell you that we are going out while we are here.  
  
Giles: how?  
  
Ariana: They had pure love free of worries about any thing during conception  
and for such love they got a gift.  
  
Spike: you really are his niece aren't you?  
She even talks like you rupe.  
  
Buffy: can we go now before me and spike have to explain anything to   
hurt this day.  
  
Giles: yes go I need time to understand it all.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dawn: I just don't get it.  
  
willow: don't get what?  
  
Dawn: baby yes Wedding no.  
no wedding why?  
  
Willow: has not been talked about Dawn maybe ask then when  
  
  
Buffy:DAWN!!WILLOW!! ARE YOU HOME!! WHEN I COME UP THERE WILL YOU BE  
DECENT??  
  
Dawn:YES!!  
  
Buffy and spike walk in the room.  
  
Dawn:question. Are you guys getting married now?  
  
Buffy and spike look at each other  
  
Buffy: maybe we'll talk.   
  
Spike: why do you want to know so soon I mean we have 9 months before the  
baby gets here. So why the rush?  
  
Dawn: dunno just wondering.  
  
  
  
Buffy: well we are going to bed.  
  
Spike: bye guys I love you.  
  
Buffy: where are you going.   
  
Spike:home?  
  
Buffy: no you are moving in. you have no choice.  
  
Spike:fine but let me go get stuff.   
  
Buffy: not tonight I am tired. PLEASE!!!  
  
Spike: fine fine ok. goodnight guys.  
  
Dawn and Willow: night love you  
  
Buffy and Spike: Night love you too. 


	7. Explaination

A/N: In light of the reviews I have gotten I will tell you, in the last  
fan fic I wrote, which I am still writing, It was hard to read to start  
out with so I wrote in script style. And notepad doesn't have spell  
check and most of the spelling errors are type-o's. So Legion Of Doom Tropper  
Adrock, where the hell did you get that name anyway, you start typing  
in a language where people can understand, and I might take your reviews  
to heart. And Dawn is 16, you name a 16yr old who hasn't tried something,  
beside you and your little virgin friends.Oh and by the way, I am a firm   
believer in the fact that if you don't like something, don't read it.  
So next time you try to pull whatever the hell your are pulling now, you might  
want to think about changing your name so it doesn't sound like you have wet  
dreams about aliens form Enterpise or something.  
  
  
A/N2: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT AN EXPLAINATION!!!  
I have some ideas but I think it is time for ideas from the reader so if you have any  
ideas I will think them over(unless they are from LEGION OF DOOM TROPPER ADROCK.) 


	8. The Morning After

A/N: OK I am CHANGING the story. NO MORE SCRIPT STYLE!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike and Buffy wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon and eggs   
in the house and the sound of running water.  
  
Buffy sits up in bed,"What are they doing up?   
It's 6:30 in the morning."  
  
"I know, pet, I know. Didn't you say to day was an important day?"  
  
"If I did I don't remember what it is."  
  
Dawn walks in the room in a towel with another towel on her head.  
"Spike, Buffy, get up Mrs. Walters will be here soon and today,Spike,   
you are William. Right, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy mumbles,"Mrs.Walters," She sits all the way up in full awake   
mode,"Spike, get up. Today you are William and wear some of Giles   
clothes he keeps here for when he watches Dawn.   
Any thing but all black, and spike your hair cuz if will look better."  
  
"Who's Mrs. Walters? Did I miss something?"  
  
Buffy searches her closet for the perfect outfit,   
"Mrs. Walters is a social worker. So please, honey, get ready."   
Buffy finds black dress pants and a dark purple shirt that is tight,   
but it is a good outfit for today.  
  
The door bell rings.   
  
Buffy yells form the bathroom,"Spike,   
Dawn areyou dressed yet. I need someone to open the door for her."  
  
Spike yells to Buffy,"Fine I am dressed but NO ONE can make fun  
of me for what I am wearing, this is for Dawn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: What is Spike wearing? and What does the social worker  
have to say? 


	9. Mrs Walters and a BIG Question

Part 9  
A/N: Hey sorry it took so long. But hey let's recap!!!!  
  
Previously:  
  
The door bell rings.   
  
Buffy yells form the bathroom,"Spike,   
Dawn are you dressed yet. I need someone to open the door for her."  
  
Spike yells to Buffy,"Fine I am dressed but NO ONE can make fun  
of me for what I am wearing, this is for Dawn."  
  
***************  
  
Spike goes down to the door but steps aside to make sure he is not burned.  
  
Spike looks at the woman, she is about 50 grey hair, brown eyes, and is smiling like you grandma on your birthday.Looks like she is hiding something. Cuz all grandma'a are on your birthday.  
  
Spike speaks first. " you must be mrs. Walters. I am William Winters. Buffy's Boyfriend."  
  
" Oh Nice to meet you William, uh am I the only one who thinks it is funny that you last name is Winters and Buffy's is Summers? I don't mean to pry though."  
  
" I do but I don't think they relise it yet though."  
  
Mrs. Walters looks Spike over he is wearing a light blue shirt that brings out his eyes and black dress pants. If only she were 30 yrs younger.  
  
Buffy and Dawn come down stairs Dawn is wearing a light yellow sundress and Buffy is wearing a red dress that isn't to tight but still hugs her curves  
  
Buffy looks at Spike and her eyes widen. he looks damn good.Se sees Mrs. Walters, " Dawn will you please get mrs. Walters something to drink, we have alot to talk about."  
  
Dawn looks at Buffy but then she gets it, "sure, come with me Mrs Walters."  
  
Mrs. Walters doesn't get though but she still tags along, " ok It was nice to meet you Mr Winters."  
  
Buffy looks at Spike," Mr. Winters?"  
  
"It was my human last name, and yeah yeah I all ready know," he points at Buffy and the then himself," Summers, Winters, I get it"  
  
Buffy leans on a wall, " Well yeah but You look good in that color, the word hot comes to mind."  
  
Spike stalks over to Buffy in a predatory way with an evil grin pasted on his face, " Same when I look at you."  
  
"Yea right, wait till I get fat and Ugly."  
  
"Luv, you could never be Ugly."  
  
"Well, one bridge at a time, please. Now we have to tell her we are getting married and having a baby. God will she have kittens."  
  
"Yea I know, wait, did you say 'married', Pet?"  
  
A/N: HAHA!!! I am evil!!! What do you think? 


	10. Why Not!

Previously:  
  
"Well, one bridge at a time, please. Now we have to tell her we are getting married and   
having a baby. God will she have kittens."  
  
"Yea I know, wait, did you say 'married', Pet?"  
~~*~~  
Buffy goes all shifty eyed, " Umm yea, but if you dont wanna, I understand"  
  
Spike is so happy, he could jump up and down. But instead he walks over to his duster and   
pulls a little box out." I have been waiting for a time when you would listen to me to give   
you this." he gets down on one knee and looks up at buffy. "Buffy Anne Summers, WIll you marry me?"  
  
Just then the other three women come into the hall and see Spike on one knee and a ring in   
his hand looking up at Buffy.  
  
Mrs. Walters sees this and says," I should go. I will come back later this month."  
  
Spike says" Buffy?"Buffy sees the look in his eyes and heads for the door," Be right back"  
  
After she leaves Spike, Dawn, and Willow look out the window to see Buffy Jumping up and down   
saying,"yes yes yes yes yes!!!" When she comes back in they try to look worried.  
  
Buffy sees their faces, "Will you 2 give me and Spike a minute?"  
  
"Sure" Willow amnd Dawn go up to the top of the stairs to listen.  
Spike looks at Buffy,"Well,Pet, will you have me?"  
  
Buffy says, as she looks at the floor." I can't.."  
Spike's Pissed." What do you mean you can't? U asked me!!!!"" Spike,I was going to say I cant   
get married looking like a fat cat."  
  
"Oh, Sorry. I didnt mean..""I know Spike But...."She jumps in his arms and he spins her   
around."YES!!!!!!" 


End file.
